Rise of the Titans: The Broken Hero (being rewritten)
by DarkShadow555
Summary: Everyone knows the Myths: The Titans were defeated by the Olympians in the ancient times. Now they are trying to rise again. But what if this wasn't completely true? What if they had tried to dethrone the Olympians once before with only one demigod standing in their way? And what if said demigod would return, now that the Rise of the Titans has recommenced.
1. Prolouge

**New version is up! Find it on my Profile!**

[chapter 1]

I'm neither english nor american so don't hate my grammar.

Prolouge:

(Ancient Times)

Me and Lea were standing at the bottom of Mount Othrys. The Titan Fortress was just above us. I could see Kronos staring down at us. He threw his Scythe,like a boomerang, at us but i quickly snatched lea up and flashed away. We reached a path to the top of the mountain.

When we got there Kronos was gone. I didn't notice his presence until time literally slowed down. He jumped at me from behind but this time i was prepared. Chiron had told me what to do. I charged my fists up with as much electricity as i could and punched the ground sending a schockwave into Kronos and unfortunately also Lea.

It did it's job though breaking Kronos time spell. I quickly activated my Katana to block a strike aimed at my head. I tried to attack but Kronos was swinging his Scythe wildly and I had to keep ducking, jumping and flashing away.

I internally smirked when I saw Lea standing up behind Kronos and preparing to stab him. I tried to distract Kronos further by attacking him. I saw him also smirking. That's when I realized he knew what was going on. I tried to scream, to warn Lea but he had placed me in a time spell again.

I could only stand by and watch as Kronos swiftly turned around and tried to decapitate her. Luckily Lea was a better fighter than he expected and blocked the strike with her shield. She kept that up tiring Kronos out.

I felt the time spell fading but decided to wait for it to be completely gone to get the jump on Kronos. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I saw Kronos feint a strike to her left. When she went to block he just dropped his Scythe, summoned a dagger in his right hand and stabbed her right in the heart.

I saw her face.

I saw her fall to the ground.

I saw Kronos kick her off the cliff.

That's when I lost it. I lost control of my own body and was consumed by an aura of pure energy.

I never found out what happened. I heard Kronos had been banished to Tartarus again. I heard I had stopped the rise of the Titans. I heard that Mount Othrys was shattered into a million pieces.

The only thing I know is that I died that day.

That's it for chapter 1. I know it's short but i'd like some feedback before I really start the story. I don't want to be a review-whore but a little feedback would be nice.


	2. A Rescue Mission

[chapter 2]

Zoe pov

We had set up camp near a school in Maine. We were sent there by Zeus together with a group of Chiron's campers to retrieve two young demigods, brother and sister. The campers had gone inside to try and get the demigods out. We're the backup plan. If something went wrong we'd need to help them fight whatever monster is in there.

I spotted the boy running out of the school followed by Thalia, Annabeth and the satyr. I led the hunters after them and quickly found what they were running after. The monster, a Maticore had captured the young demigods and was fleeing into the forest. I smirked, the forest was our home turf. We had already surrounded the Manticore when he finally noticed our presence.

Sadly the Manticore was no stupid monster and pressed his tail firmly at the girl's throat. That made my blood boil. How dare he threaten a defenseless young maiden. The campers had also arrived but looked just as clueless as I probably did.

Before any of us could form a plan of attack the Manticore was struck with a human-size lighning bolt. No, wait it was a human but his bodly was made of solid energy. He kept tackling the Manticore like that until the monster started throwing his spikes everywhere.

Suddenly he solidified into a normal boy in silver japanese looking battle armor. He took out what looked like the hilt of a sword. When he pressed a button a blue electric blade extended from the hilt and formed a complete Katana. He swiftly cut off the monsters tail and flashed away with the children, depositing them next to the confused looking campers before flashing away.

As the initial schock wore off I took the chance and gave the command to shoot the monster. The Manticore roared at us. I ordered the Hunters to stop the fire and stepped out of the woods with my bow drawn.

"Permission to kill mil..." was as far as i got before the Manticore grabbed me and started running towards the cliff. I noticed Annabeth putting on her New York Yankees cap to help me but before she could disappear the Manticore kicked her right in the chest sending her off the cliff.

I heard Poseidon's boy scream her name but barely had time to think before the monster also jumped down the cliff with me.

As I was falling I thought this was the end. That I'd die falling off a cliff. I wasn't that sad about dying but I always wanted it to be in the forest by my sisters side.

As I was still mourning about dying in such a dishonorable way I noticed the strange boy taking a leap of faith after us. He transformed into lightning midair and went right through the Manticore tearing off it's arm in the process.

I was freefalling now until I felt the boy pick me up and fly up the cliff with me. Usually I would be pissed at him for touching me but this time I was just glad he was saving me.

That was chapter two. I know it sounds suspiciously like Altered Destinies but I promise this won't be a retelling of said story with just a new protagonist. I just needed a point to start the story and introduce Artemis and the hunters. Next chapter will be Artemis pov.


	3. Old Friends

[chapter 3]

Artemis pov

I was saddened when i saw the Manticore jump down the cliff with Zoe, she had been my lieutenant and best friend for the last couple milennia. But that didn't stop me from scowling at the mysterious boy's foolishness.

I knew jumping after Zoe would just result in both of their deaths. That is the reason why women are so much better than men. Men are either brave and stupid or selfish and arrogant while women are smart and heroic.

I went to look after the young demigods when I felt the winds picking up in the area. When I turned around I saw the boy floating up the cliff with Zoe in his arms.

At that time I was choosing between three options in my head.

Nr 1: Shoot the boy for touching Zoe

Nr 2: Hug the boy for saving Zoe (highly unlikely)

Nr 3: Ask the boy who he is, why he is here and how he saved Zoe

I decided I'd do a mix of all three of them. I aimed my bow at him after he set Zoe down and said "I must thank you for saving my lieutenant boy, but i demand to know who you are and why you are here." "You don't even remember me? I'm hurt sis" he said while taking off his hood. When I saw his face I gasped. It looked so familiar, but it couldn't be... "J...Jay? How can you be here? I thought you died eons ago."

"I did. My spirit died, my soul, my will to live but my body was cursed. Placed in an endless time spell so that I could never age, never die, never see her again. A farewell gift from our dearest Grandfather. I've been in hiding ever since, training to become the greatest warrior I could be. Now, that the Rise of the Tians is upon us, I have returned.

I just stared at him, not believing what he had said. It couldn't be, or could it? What he said made a lot of sense. It would suit Kronos to do something like that.

"I can't believe you. You've been alive all those years but you couldn't send at least one IM to confirm you're alive?" I said sharply before hugging my brother tightly "I'm so glad you're back" I whispered to him.

"Excuse my milady but who is..." Zoe started when Poseidon's boy interrupted her "What about Annabeth? Did you save her too? Where is she?"

Zoe sent a muderous glare his way and wanted to speak until I held up my hand to stop her "I sense no disrespect Zoe. He Is simply depressed over the loss of his friend"

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach the daughter of Athena in time. She fell down a little earlier than me and Zoe, can I call you Zoe?" Jay asked "No" Zoe snapped at him "me and unnamed huntress here." he finished with a slight smirk.

Zoe glared at him but he didn't even look at her. He just looked at Perseus sadly, knowing how he must feel right now.

I decided it was best to return to our camp. I had just told Zoe to lead the Hunters there so I could bring Jay to Olympus, when I remembered the young demigods we were initally sent to retrieve. I quickly ordered Thalia to explain things to them before flashing away with Jay.

There, done! That's chapter three. I know it's nothing too special right now but I hope you'll stick around. Dou you like Jay so far? I hope you do because he is after all the protagonist. If you have questions concerning the story or just me in general feel free to ask. But don't go "Can you tell me Jay's backstory?" because that's not happening. I'll tell you little bits and pieces whenever I think it fits. next chapter will be no pov because writing in pov is harder than I expected.


	4. Family Reunion

[chapter 4]

before this chapter starts I'd like to thank Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean, Penny Lu and Wilson for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far and I'll keep trying to improve my writing. Also this chapter will be a little longer than the previous ones.

no pov

When they arrived on Olympus Artemis quickly hugged him again "I'm so glad you're back Jay." she said before slapping him hard across the face "But don't you dare disappear on me again! Do you even know how depressed i was when I thought you were dead." She said angrily "You know I do" He replied sadly "Right, sorry for bringing that up. Let's just get going there's more people who'll want to see you" She answered trying to change the topic.

They walked towards the throne room doors. It had been ages since Jay had last seen them. This place was once his home now it's just a reminder of the pain and heartbreak he had experienced in his miserable life.

When they opened the doors they saw Zeus talking to Poseidon about war preparations. They were so deep in conversation, they didn't even notice them entering the throne room.

Jay and Artemis just awkwardly stood there and waited for one of them to notice them.

After about five minutes Artemis had finally had enough and cleared her throat loudly to announce their presence to the two gods.

When she did Zeus replied "Cant this wait daughter? As you can see we're quite busy at the moment." "I'm sorry dad but there's someone you need to see" Artemis said gesturing to Jay who had put his hood back on to conceal his face.

"I doubt a mere demigod could be of such great importance" he started before Jay interrupted him "Are you sure? I heard a mere demigod once defeated the titan lord Kronos preserving the reign of the Olympians" he said while pulling down his mask once again.

"Jay...my son...how ca you be alive" he stuttered. "It's a long story father. One that I do not wish nor have the time to tell. Just know that I'm essentially immortal or cursed to be more precise."

Zeus just kept staring at him until Poseidon spoke up "I better let you have your little family reunion. I'll be spreading the great news around Olympus." he said before flashing out.

Zeus was still just staring at him blankly before shaking his head slowly "If you were alive all those years, why do you choose now to return?"

"It was not my choice father. There are powers at work that are even beyond your ability to control. But my return is no good sign. I fear the Rise of the Titans is recommencing and I'm here to fulfill my destiny." he told his father and sister.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a minute before it seemed to click in his head "The Great Prophecy" he mumbled. Jay just nodded slowly.

"I've feared this day ever since the damned thing was made"

"do you not trust me to protect Olympus father?" Jay asked sounding hurt.

"That is not the point my son. If it was about fighting I'd trust you with my life. You know I couldn't be more proud of you. But the prophecy speaks of a choice. Choices are different, unpredictable, you never know what's wrong and what's right. You never know which decision will result in which outcome. I wouldn't trust anyone, not even myself, to make such a choice." he replied thoughtfully.

"Have I ever disappointed you? I'm confident I'll make the right choice. And after that I'll be free and I'll finally see her again." Jay said confidently.

Zeus lokked at him sadly "You've been gone for all these years and now that you have returned you're already planning to leave again. I can't say I like your decision but if it will make you happy I will support whatever you have in mind. But for now I want you to go to Camp Half Blood. You will travel with the hunters and campers from the rescue mission. Apollo will pick you up tomorrow morning. As for you Artemis I fear our worst predictions have come true. I need you to start your hunt right after Apollo arrives to take the heroes to camp."

They both bowed to their father before flashing out.

Line Break

Zoe pov

We had returned to our camp immediately after Lady Artemis had disappeared with the mysterious boy. I was quite curious to hear the boy's story. He seemed better than most men and lady Artemis seemed quite fond of him to say the least. Then again so was Orion and we all know how that ended.

I saw Lady Artemis return with the boy. I quickly walked over to her. "Zoe, I just wanted to call for you. Will you please follow me?" she said. I nodded and followed her into her tent. Before I entered I turned around to see if the boy was also coming, but couldn't see him.

"He's not coming Zoe" Artemis said. "It's not like I wanted him to" I mumbled. "Who is he anyway?" "That's what I'm here to tell you, but know that I can only tell you the most basic Information since the council has sworn an oath to never reveal his story." I nodded reluctantly.

"He's an ancient son of Zeus, even older than you Zoe. His name is Jay. He is essentially just an ordinary demigod but he was trained to be one of the greatest fighters ever. But, though I can't reveal why, his powers surpass those of most minor gods. When his time had come he gave his live to save us all. At least that's what we thought but apparently he was cursed by Kronos and can't age. I'm sorry but that's all i can tell you." I nodded sadly, I still didn't know much about him but knew not to push my mistress if her mind was made up.

As I was starting to leave she spoke up again "I won't order you to respect him just because he's my brother, but give him a chance. He's not that bad for a male."

That's it for now. Hope the chapter was long enough this time.


	5. Suprisingly Not A Bumpy Ride

[chapter 5]

Bianca pov

The punk girl had just finished telling us about this strange world of greek gods that we were apparently part of.

Usually I wouldn't believe her for one second but it did somehow make sense. Me and my brother had always seen things others couldn't. We've also been attacked quite often for our young age, something she said happened to demigods on a regular basis.

The auburn haired girl was apparently the moon godess Artemis. Even though I had imagined a goddess to look more mature it made sense for her to be around 14 since she's the goddess of maidenhood and all that stuff. I hadn't really paid attention to that in school since I hadn't really expected the gods to suddenly be real and super important for me.

When I asked who the lightning boy was she said she didn't know either. Always great when your teacher has no clue what she's talking about.

Me and Nico both jumped when a bright Light appeared in the middle of the camp. For some reason it didn't really seem to bother anyone else making me relax a little.

I saw the girl with the Tiara talking to Artemis. When they started talking the lightning boy walked over to us. "Are you two fine" he asked us. I thought it was a stupid question seeing that our whole world had just been turned upside down. I nooded anyway. "That's good. I don't like innocent people getting hurt. I didn't get to properly introduce myself last time. I'm Jay, son of Zeus." "Bianca Di Angelo and this is my brother Nico. Don't you have a last name?" I asked "When I was born there was no such thing as last names." "That doesn't make sense. You're like 15. My mother was older than that and she also had a last name" Nico blurted out. "Shhh Nico, he might be a god." I said hoping he hadn't pissed him off "I can assure you I'm not a god even though I am immortal. My story is complicated, it'd just confuse you even more."

Line Break

next morning

Thalia pov

We were standing at the cliff waiting for Apollo to arrive.

He was supposed to take us and the hunters back to Camp Half Blood since Artemis was going on a solo mission to hunt some ancient monster.

I was pissed that the hunters were staying at camp. I didn't really like them to say the least. At least I'd now have a brother at camp.

Turns out the mysterious boy was actually a son of Zeus. I didn't really know much about him but his armor looked really cool even though it was silver. Of course it would look even better in black but it was still awesome. I'd have to ask him where he got it later.

I saw the Sun appearing on the horizon announcing Apollo's arrival. As he was getting closer we had to shield our eyes from the light. When the glow had died down I turned around and saw Apollo standing in front of a yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

"Need a ride Ladies" he said flirtatiously. Artemis just rolled her eyes at her twin. "You know the rules Apollo and how exactly are they supposed to fit into that thing?" Apollo opened his mouth to say something but Artemis quickly interrupted him "They're not sitting on your Lap!"

Apollo seemed to be thinking of a good reply for a couple seconds before looking down in defeat "fine" he mumbled and transformed the Camaro into a school bus.

"All aboard, Jay's driving" he said with a mischievous smirk. The Hunters all rolled their eyes but got in anyway. After that was me, Percy and Nico who was mumbling something about Transformers being real too. Bianca who had been talking to Artemis got in last together with Jay and Apollo.

Suprisingly Jay was actually a good driver. I could only imagine what it would have been like if I had been driving. It's not like I can't drive but I'm seriously afraid of heights.

When the bus stopped we quickly got out and went to the Big House to inform Chiron of our arrival.

We found Chiron playing Cards with Dionysus. Once he saw us he stood up and I told him what had happened on the quest. After I was done explaing he sent the Hunters and Percy off to their cabins. He told me and Jay to stay behind.

"I'm glad to hear you have returned Jay. You know how history repeats itself. I feared if the Tians started to rise again we might not be prepared. But now that you're back we might stand a fighting chance. But I need some time to think now. Thalia will you please show your brother around?" he asked me. "sure" I said

We went back outside and started walking through camp. I showed him the sword fighting arena, the climbing wall, Zeus fist, the pavillion and the cabins. The whole time he didn't say anything. He just kept nodding.

We entered the Zeus cabin "Well, here it is. Make yourself comfortable it's just us two and we've got the biggest cabin in camp." He just nodded again and went to the next best bed.

He started taking off his armor an put it on the shelf next to his bed. "So...how do you like it?" I asked. "It's good" was his short reply.

I sat down next to him "Alright what is it with you Jay? You're not even trying to act friendly. If something's wrong you can tell me. I'm your sister remember?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't afford having friends. They always die way too fast."

"I know the feeling"

"How could you? Every mortal friend I've ever had has died. That's what immortality does to you. It may sound cruel but it's true."

"That's not what I mean. I could never know how that feels but i too have lost someone close to me. Not to death but to Kronos. I know how it wears you down, and I thought just like you are thinking right now. Do you know how I got over it?"

He just looked at me with a new interest.

"Friends. Percy, Annabeth they pulled me out of it. They made me remember what's worth fighting for. Made me remember who I was."

So that's it. A little sibling bonding in this chapter. How did you like it? Do you like me switching around the pov all the time? And did anyone catch the reference?


	6. Capture The Flag

[chapter 6]

Zoe pov

It was the second day at camp during our traditional hunters destroy campers Capture the Flag.

Just this time I was a little worried about Zeus' boy. He might be a male but he seemed to pack a punch.

I was running through the forest towards their flag.

Phoebe was distracting the campers on my right. I saw lightning zap through the hunters leaving them unconscious. I felt sorry for my sisters but I had to keep going if we wanted to win.

At least I knew Jay wouldn't be bothering me. Maybe I had overestimated the boy. He might be powerful but that doesn't make him as smart as a woman.

Jay pov

I hadn't really liked camp at first. I still didn't. I didn't really care about anyone here. I didn't want to either. I couldn't have friends, they'd just die on me again.

Thalia was the only one I had accepted as some sort of friend. I didn't like the idea but she was quite persistant and I eventually gave in.

This evening at Capture the Flag was the first time i actually enjoyed being at camp.

I was always a fighter. I was born to fight, trained to fight and I had died fighting. The only downside of fighting was death. The casualties, the friends I couldn't save.

But in Capture the Flag there are no casualties. Hunters and Campers might be rivals but not enemies.

I was placed near the creek to stop incoming hunters.

I saw a small group of hunters running towards me.

"Hey Lightning Boy" the group's leader said "Lady Artemis promised you'd be a worthy opponent, don't disappoint me"

She charged straight at me with her hunting knifes her sisters backing her up with their bows.

I activated καταιγίδα and met her charge. She swung at my legs with one of her knifes. I jumped over it and blocked another strike aimed at my head.

When I swung at her she sidestepped and I was met with a volley of arrows from behind her.

I quickly flashed away but one arrow still scratched me. I knew if I wanted to win those hunters would have to go.

I turned my body into pure energy and ran straight at them with the speed of lightning. I ran throug all of them stunning them and then knocking them out.

I turned back into a solid form and saw the only remaining huntress, the one with the knifes, run at me again.

When she attacked I charged up my sword with electricity and blocked her strike sending the electricity into her swords making her drop them.

I quickly hit her in the head with the hilt of my sword knocking her out.

That was a little too easy I thought until I saw a lone hunter, the lieutenant, sneaking towards our flag.

I felt like an idiot. I should have known the hunters would never charge straight at the flag.

Zoe pov

Phoebe's distraction had worked perfectly. I was able to get to the flag unnoticed and had just grabbed it when the son of Zeus flashed in front of me.

"already leaving?" he said smirking.

I just ignored him and ran the other way. I had what I came for.

I was suprised when I was hit in the arm by an electric arrow. My arm went numb causing me to drop the flag.

When I went to pick it up with my left hand I saw something really fast run by and take it.

As the something came to a stop in front of me I realized it was the boy. I pulled out my hunting knife and swung it at him.

He dodged it. I swung again but he dodged that strike too. I knew I didn't stand much of a chance with only my left arm but I couldn't give up. I couldn't loose, not to a boy.

Jay pov

I kept dodging left and right to avoid the huntress' strikes. I felt a little bad because I was toying with her, but I had no other choice since frustrating her was the best way to keep her focused on me.

I saw Thalia running towards us with the hunter's flag. She was behind Zoe, so she hadn't noticed her yet. I knew if I wanted to keep it that way I'd have to seriously distract her.

I jumped straight at her, tackling her to the ground. I then quickly flashed off her again to avoid being stabbed.

As Zoe was standing up again I could see Thalia cross the creek winning the game for the campers.

Zoe pov

I was just standing up when I heard the campers starting to cheer.

I didn't know what was going on until I saw Thalia with our flag. Whilst I had been distracted by Jay she had manged to caputure our flag.

I was upset that those silly campers had broken our winning streak, but I went to congratulate her anyway.

As I was walking over to her the cheering stopped and the crowd parted in front of me revealing the corpse of the oracle crawling towards me.

It came to a stop in front of me and green smoke came out of it's mouth.

I saw an image of a mountain and I heard my fathers voice:

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand.

Before I could say anything Chiron called out: "Council meeting in the Big House, everyone else go to your cabins!"

Council meeting

no pov

All the cabin leaders plus Zoe and another huntress were sitting around the ping pong table waiting for chiron.

When Chiron came in Zoe immediately stood up

"This is useless. We should be out there saving Lady Artemis instead of sitting around a ping pong table" she almost screamed.

"Calm down Zoe. We need to discuss this properly before sending a quest to save her"

Chiron said.

"We do not need your stupid quest. The hunters are more than capable of rescueing her"

"That might be the case, but the prophecy clearly states that you can only send five people and that campers and hunters need to work together. I think three campers and two hunters should work. Since the prophecy was given to you Zoe, you should choose your companions"

"Alright. Me and Phoebe will go, I will also take Clarisse Thalia and Jay, if they are willing to come."

"Sure I'm coming. A child of Ares never backs down." Clarisse said.

"I'm also in" Thalia answered.

"Then it is set you will ask Jay later and if he agrees You'll be leaving tomorrow at sunrise. Council dismissed."

Zoe pov

After the council meeting I had and argument with phoebe about bringing Jay on the quest. She was obviously against it but since it was my choice she couldn't really do anything.

I had then followed Thalia to the Zeus cabin to talk to Jay, but he wasn't there.

After asking some campers where he was I heard that he was seen walking into the forest with Percy.

I had been walking around the forest aimlessly for about ten minutes until I heard two voices

"...Zoe will come ask you later and if you go I have something to ask of you"

"I will certainly go. I don't really like it here at camp"

"Ok, well the girl that was dragged off the cliff, Annabeth, could you try and rescue her too? She means a lot to me."

"Sure, I know how it feels to loose someone close to you"

"Thank you, I'll go now"

It had been Jay and Percy talking and now Percy was leaving. When he was gone Jay called out "I was expecting you a little later"

"How did you..."

"Millenia of training tend to sharpen your senses"

"Yes, I should know.

"I'm guessing you didn't just come here to say hi?"

"Right I wanted to ask you if you'd join our quest"

"I think you already know the answer"

"Ehm...yeah sorry for spying on you. So you'll go?"

"It's fine and yes of course I'll go. But just out of curiosity, why would you want to bring a man?"

"Well, Lady Artemis said you were a good guy and I think your skills and powers will be useful"

"Yes, Artemis was always quite fond of me. After all she was the one who trained me"

"You were trained by Lady Artemis? I could understand if she thought you were ok, but to actually train you...that requires a lot of trust"

"She didn't trust me more than other men, at the time she just didn't hate men in general. Like for most of you hunters, It was one event that caused her to despise men"

"She never told me"

"She probably never will. Don't take it personal, she never does. I only know because I was there when it happened.

"Ok. I'll go prepare for the quest now. You should too"

"I will. Goodbye Zoe"

he said before flashing out.

That's it. Sorry for the super long wait. I really have no excuse but I tried to make up for it with an extremely long chapter, at least for my standards. Was the Jay/Zoe dialouge too long? As always review and tell me your opinion.


	7. A Trip To Washington DC

[chapter 7]

Finally updating again! sry it took so long, you guys really aren't at fault. Although more reviews would be nice it's mainly because I'm just lazy. Thanks again to my (few but notable) constant supporters. I removed the "Jesus Christ" reference in the last chapter because I realized it screwed up my timeline. Also I'm starting to actually name my chapters.

Jay pov

The next morning I was standing on Half-Blood Hill waiting for the rest of the quest. It had initially been me and Zoe waiting but she had gone back to check on Phoebe who was taking suprisingly long by Hunter standards.

I looked over the camp for a while. I had only been here for about two weeks and I'm already leaving again. Then again I'm not used to staying in one place anyway.

I noticed Clarisse and Thalia in the distance. They were slowly walking towards me. Then I saw Zoe and another girl, presumably Phoebe, walking behind them. At the same time Chiron was approaching from the Big House.

"Always the first one up, I should have known"

Chiron said.

"I'm not used to sleeping long"

I replied

By this time the others had also arrived. I was suprised to find out the other girl wasn't Phoebe but actually Bianca.

Zoe told us Phoebe had refused to travel with a man (aka me) so she had decided to bring Bianca, their newest girl, and teach her everything on the quest.

After saying our goodbyes to Chiron we started driving. Since we didn't have an exact destination we decided we'd drive as far west as the bus would take us

We wanted to switch the driver every half an hour but since everyone else fell asleep, I ended up driving most of the way.

Our fuel ran out in Washington DC near the Museum of Natural History. We saw a small café down the road and decided to get lunch there.

While we were walking Clarisse asked:

"So Jay, how did you manage to stay alive for...however long you've been alive?"

"Honestly I'm not entirely sure. I'm somehow cursed by Kronos to not age meaning I could only die if I was killed in battle. That's highly unlikely though because I also bear the Curse of Achilles."

"So you're pretty much immortal"

"I guess, unless maybe I just age really slowly"

We had reached the café now.

"We'll eat in shifts. Three people eat while the other two scout out the area" I said.

"Why? We're inside a big city. It's not like any monster will attack us here" Bianca replied.

I smiled at her "You still have much to learn young one. Me and Thalia will take the first..."

"Will you stop it Jay! I know I asked you to come on this quest and you're just trying to help but right now you're behaving just like the stereotypical male we Hunters despise!" Zoe told me in a sharp tone.

I was a little shocked by her outburst but I quickly realized she was right. I had been playing Leader ever since the quest had started.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm so used to being in charge, I forgot this was your quest and you should be the one leading it. What do you think we should do, Zoe?"

"Alright, while I didn't like the way you expressed it, it's not a bad idea. Though I think one scout is enough. Any volunteers?"

I raised my hand

"No Jay. you already drove the entire way you need a break. Anyone else?"

When nobody raised their hand she said:

"Alright then I'll do it. I will be back in half an hour and I'll shoot a flare arrow if I need help"

"But won't the mortals see..." Bianca started

"And someone please explain the concept of the mist to her" Zoe added with a grin"

Zoe pov

I was walking around the City when I saw two Empousai walking into the Museum. I followed them quietly through the exhibits into a room full of dinosaurs.

"General, these are the teeth you requested"

a blond boy told what i assumed was a tall man, though I could only see a silhouette.

"Plant them!" the man ordered

I felt like I had heard his voice before but it sounded rougher than I remembered. I focused on the Empousai who were planting the teeth.

After a while skeleton warriors climbed out of the earth. I saw another Empousai approaching them with a white piece of clothing.

That's when I remembered the story of the sparti. They would fight over the first precious thing they saw. Now I also recognized the white clothing it was part of a Hunter's uniform. They wanted them to hunt us.

I quickly drew my bow and shot the clothing out of the Empousai's hand. Sadly, it didn't have the effect I was hoping for since the five sparti now turned to me.

"Intruder! Attack!" the man bellowed

I turned to run but the door had been closed behind me. The only exit was next to where the general was sitting. The only way there was through the sparti.

I was still trying to make up a plan when the sparti were struck by lightning which then solidified into Jay.

"How did you..."

"No time. Take my hand"

"What...why?"

"Just do it"

I took it. I felt a small electric shock and the world started moving really fast. Then suddenly we stood outside the café were Bianca, Thalia and Clarisse were still eating

"How did you just do that? And did you kill those Sparti?"

"Not killed, temporarily shattered. They're still coming after us we need to go"

"What's coming after us?" Bianca asked

"Sparti, invincible killing machines. Where do we go?" Thalia said

I thought for a moment "Train station!"

"This way" Jay shouted

"How do you know?"

"Wind vision, I'll tell you later"

We quickly ran in the direction Jay had pointed. After about five minutes we finally saw the station. To our suprise the sparti were already waiting for us blocking the way to the only train that was standing still.

"Change of plans, we're taking that one" Jay said

"Are you crazy? That one's still moving" Bianca nearly screamed

"I've survived worse things"

"Yeah? Well I haven't"

"I'll use the wind to slow it down just trust me"

"Your choice Zoe we'll follow you" Thalia said

"I don't see any other way. We'll do it"

I could feel the air being pulled towards us like back in Maine, before it was slammed into the train. The wheels screeched and it slowed down to a minimum so we could all jump aboard before Jay released it again and we rushed off.

Jay pov

The wagon we had jumped on was filled with sports cars and we had each gone to rest in one of them.

I had closed my eyes and was almost drifting off to sleep when I noticed someone sit down next to me.

I assumed It was Zoe since I had barely heard her approaching so I just took a wild guess and asked

"I'm guessing you want me to explain everything?"

"Actually I came to apologize"

I opened my eyes at that

"For what?"

"For snapping at you"

"Oh that. No need! you were right It's your quest and you should be in charge"

"Yes, but that wasn't the problem. None of your Ideas were bad and if it had been anyone else I would have probaby just accepted it. The problem was just that it hurt my pride as a Hunter to take orders from a man. But you deserve better than that and if you hadn't taken control back there we'd likely all be dead."

"Well in that case, apology accepted. So I'm in charge?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't push it" She smiled "Now that that's done, It'd be great if you could explain everything"

"Starting where?"

"ehm...Wind vision, what is that?"

"Alright, you know how there's water nymphs and nature spirits, right?"

"Yep"

"Well there's also wind nymphs and by using Wind vision I can see with their eyes"

"Alright that makes sense. How did you manage to teleport us from the Museum to the café?"

"I didn't actually teleport. I just turned us into lightning so we were able to travel at lightning speed"

"Wow, you can turn other people into lightning?"

"Yes, but only for a short period of time and only one person at a time"

"Ok, last question..."

"What is this? An Iterview?" I said faking annoyance but grinning internally

"We're not on Hephaestus TV, though I'd probably make a great reporter. Now, I've never seen any other child of Zeus do that. How are you so much more powerful than other demigods"

"I've had a lot of training first Artemis, Ares and Chiron and then many more while I was gone"

"That's it? Just training?"

"That and my sword. It's like my symbol of power like Poseidons trident or Zeus Master Bolt. There's a little more to it but that's all I can tell you"

"Ok then. We should rest now"

I just nodded and closed my eyes. I expected her to leave but she never did.


	8. The Dream

[chapter 8]

This chapter is just the dream about Zoe and Hercules. It's mostly copied from Rick Riordan (pls don't sue me, I'm your biggest fan) since it's almost the same and I saw no reason to rewrite it. It's still somewhat important though, especially at the end of the next book, so if you want to understand the whole story you should read it anyway.

In my dream I was wearing an old-fashioned Greek tunic and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand. It was probably a memory, though I could not remember these exact circumstances.

"Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see her face clearly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!"

It was nighttime. A million stars blazed above. We were running through tall grass, and the scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and yet the girl was leading me through it, as if we were about to die.

"I'm not afraid," I tried to tell her.

"You should be!" she said, pulling me along. She had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight.

We raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared. The garden seemed so peaceful.

"There is no need to run," I told her. The voice sounded familiar but not like my own. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me.

"I don't trust your father," I said.

"You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die.'"

I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I… I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out… they would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together.

"Wait.'" the girl said.

She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power."

The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone.

"Take it," she told me. "Conjoin it with the pelt, make an indestructable Chestplate of it."

I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this help me pretty one?"

"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."

The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin and as it touched the pelt it grew bigger and heavier around me until I was wearing a familiar looking chestplate. (the one from the cover)

"It fits" I said. "Though I usually don't wear armor. What shall I name it?"

"δικαιόσυνος," the girl said sadly. "Made to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!"


	9. IMPORTANT

Qucik update:

for those still following this story (not that there were many to begin with) I have some good news. Well, first of all I haven't given up on this story. I never will. I love it too much and I've got so many ideas for it, there's only one problem, well, two actually. For one I'm not a good writer. I have great ideas (at least I think they're great, like really amazing actually) but I can't write. I can't make it sound, I can't write long descriptions of, well anything. I can't make it interesting, basically. The second problem is that, like I said before, I'm not a native english speaker.  
I make stupid mistakes, my vocabulary isn't that extensive and sometimes I don't know how to say specific things or I need to look something up (get's annoying after a while) so for the last year I've been avoiding this story and making silly excuses why I can't keep writing. Instead I've just been making notes developing this story and the following ones that.  
But I will stop doing this now. I realized the only way to become a better writer is to practise, so that's what I'll do.  
As I said before, I love this story and I know it might be better to start with something simple like One-Shot's but I don't wanna do that. This is the story I want to write, this is supposed to be my "great story", my Harry Potter, my Lord of the Rings, my Percy Jackson. I wan't this story to be perfect so starting today I will rewrite it and if that doesn't help I'll rewrite it again and again until I'm happy with it and once I am I'll write the next book in the series and then the next and the next until I've run out of ideas. That is my plan. 


	10. new version is out!

Are you guys reading the new version? Cuz you should be!

(I can't get these stupid links to work, please just check my profile xD)


End file.
